OCD
by CrowKiller
Summary: After hours of hearing the blasted vacuum cleaner at such ungodly hours of the night Sakura Haruno was sure of one thing. Her new neighbour wasn't tidy, no, he wasn't even a neat freak. He was completely and clinically insane. The man/woman had to have OCD. This just had to stop, no matter what it would take.


**disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, nah, nope. **

Sakura Haruno was a patient woman. It was true that sometimes, she would punch Naruto in the face, Sasuke even, if he displayed some really nerve-wracking stupidity along with his usual grouchiness. It happened sometimes. She would also be short-tempered, sometimes of angered or in a bad mood, but otherwise she could stand what others put her through rather well, on a daily basis. Dealing with a team made up of a lazy pervert with no regard for punctuality, a soft hearted glutton that could talk you ears off and a grumpy, holier-than-thou Uchiha had certainly instilled the notions of forgetfulness, selective hearing and patience in her brain. That and the fact, that, at age 19, she had been Tsunade's apprentice for quite a while. Do not mistake her, she loved her mentor, to bits, but the blonde woman was rather temperamental (that was a polite way to put it), and stubborn, and also very grumpy when hung-over, which was at the very least the case thrice a week.

So, when the pinkette discovered that her dear, _dear, _neighbour liked to mop the floor or use the vacuum cleaner at ungodly and unbecoming hours of the night, she took it upon herself not to yell, argue or neuter him. She knew it was a male, but had no idea of who exactly it was and so far, he had been silent and hadn't caused her any trouble. She doubted that barging in his flat and yelling at him was a very proper way to introduce herself for the first time. He had, after all moved in recently. So, she let it slide and put on earplugs before turning in her bed and promptly falling asleep.

For the following two weeks, she heard no more vacuum cleaner because she was with her boys on a mission in earth country. In was recon and so far, it was easy. Naruto had managed, after gruelling hours of lecture from Sasuke, Kakashi and her, to learn the very nature of the word "stealth". When she returned, completely out of breath from the wild chase that the boys had sent her on when they had decided that she was too slow and would be first to reach the village. She had snarled, let an angry "SHANARO!" and had given chase, decided to both outrun them and kick their asses. She had reached the villages' gates first, signing her name in a shaky handwriting in the record Izumo and Kotetsu were keeping, and had sat on the floor and waited.

To say that she had been delighted to wait for fifteen minutes before any of them showed up would be an understatement.

Then they Naruto had praised her, Sasuke had sulked and Kakashi had said nothing, just like usual and they had all fallen silent. It was all it took for her to notice the shadow looming over her. She turned her face upwards only to stare at the very shape of one Itachi Uchiha. He looked down at her, barely acknowledging her and she frowned.

"Aniki."

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be so out of breath, pushing yourself makes you careless and shall you encounter foes, you'll be in no condition to fight properly."

Sasuke hung his head and sakura deadpanned. Geez, the Uchiha heir really was a killjoy. She still had to discover a fun bone in his body. She had worked with him before and god knew that the guy never did anything beside displaying that frightening efficiency on missions. He never stepped a toe out of the line. He was cold, ruthless, strong, proud. The very image of the perfect shinobi described in the academy books. Sakura felt a little envious. Everything seemed so easy for him. He wasn't ruled by his emotions the way she was. With his little sneaky addition to the day, he vanished. He didn't leave, no, he simply vanished, without any clouds of smoke or anything. Just like his older cousin Shisui did. Yet, it was different. When Shisui used body flicker and instantly disappeared, Itachi seemed to melt or disperse like mist before vanishing. It was like him, smoother.

Now what was she thinking?

Uchiha Itachi? Smooth? Seriously? He was nothing more than an arrogant bastard that seemed to have fun in making other suffer and seemed to have only three facial expression that Sasuke and Naruto had once categorized as "blank", "I will kill you", "I am now royally pissed like the ice bitch that I am and will deprive great enjoyment in making your life miserable". Sakura was very well acquainted with the later, since it was the one that _infuriating_ man displayed when he poked fun at her and asked intrusive questions. She could swear that he did that _on purpose, the bastard_. Just to spite her. When she had reported to the Hokage with her team, she decided to train some more. After all, it was a little after two in the afternoon and she wasn't that tired. She reached training grounds three and began stretching and warming up. Tomorrow, she would practice taijutsu and stamina with Lee and Gai sensei so now she had to focus on something else. She decided that her chakra control was okay the way it was, _thank you very much_, and that she should focus on ninjutsu, or perhaps sword wielding. Or disappearing like Itachi.

It took her three whole weeks to finally perfect her jutsu and obtain the total invisibility she was looking for. She now managed to hide, chakra, pulse, breathing, odour, and any noises she might produce by developing a special, untraceable kind of Chakra and using it as a veil over her body. It couldn't be felt, even when touched because it was merged with the first cell layer of her skin.

It was now time for her to sneak on her neighbour and show him/her a dose of his/her own medicine. She had been putting up with the crazy vacuum cleaner for much too long, and given that said neighbour was seldom home, she had safely deduced that it had to be an ANBU. She had a lot on her mind, from the crazy vacuum user to the fact that Itachi Uchiha, the devil in person had been using her first name after he caught her training with Hana Inuzuka's dogs during the first week. He had been dropping what she perceived then as innuendos and dismissed as quickly because, come on, it had to be physically impossible for him to make them. The Uchiha heir didn't have a fun bone in his body, therefore, he couldn't have humour, end of the discussion. Or, perhaps, he was indeed making innuendos, and then, hell had definitely frozen over because that had to be the signs foretelling the apocalypse.

Anyway, One less worry would do her good, and there would be hell to pay which justified the precautions, and the use of her newest technique. It was 4 in the morning, the vaccum cleaner had stopped half an hour ago and she lights had been off for twenty minutes. She expanded her senses and felt no movement. Time to act. She rubbed her hands together like the villain out of a cheesy movie and activated her jutsu. _**"Phantom technique"**_. Then she opened her window and, walking on the outer walls of her apartment complex, she reached a window belonging to her neighbour. She had to walk through a bunch of very nasty traps and Genjutsu but in the end, when she slipped in the dark living room, it was worth it. She was assaulted by the smell of leather, rain and musk. That and the grey and black furniture screamed of male. She could only hope that he didn't sleep in the nude.

The door to the bedroom was open and she slipped in noiselessly. She looked at the unaware, sleeping form and smiled devilishly. She clutched tighter the giant horn in her palm. His back was to her and in the pitch black room, she couldn't see his face. Yet, his chakra, calm, heavy and relaxed felt oddly familiar. She dismissed it. She had treated half of ANBU as a medic so of course she had to be familiar with some officers' chakra. It was logical.

She dropped the note on the floor slowly and stood straight. She readied her hands for the transportation jutsu and blew in the horn as hard as she could. It was panic instantly and the shinobi fell out of bed, panicked and before he was completely up and about. She only had the time, to see two red sharingan eyes that she knew oh-so-well.

Once in her apartment, she slumped to the floor, hyperventilating. In her head she repeated, among a string of black curses: _shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... _

_HerneighbourwasItachiUchiha..._

She was in trouble, because he would definitely retaliate_. _And she had no wish to wait and see how he would do it. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest and she drew her knees to herself. She had always known, or maybe supposed that Itachi would be quite a neat freak. It was a given: he was Uchiha and even Sasuke, was a perfectionist when it came to cleaning. (Just look at his hair). However, the use that the eldest Uchiha made of the bloody and evil vacuum cleaner, was far beyond defining him as a neat-freak. It was complete and utter madness. Her rational mind screamed: "compulsive cleaner!" in big neon lights. To her, it was rather clear.

Uchiha Itachi had OCD.

It was with that exhilarating conclusion that a cloud of smoke appeared with a "poof" in the middle of her flat. She watched from her place in the entrance hall as a very angry Uchiha stood in her living room. His sharingan was activated, perhaps from anger, and what she thought to be the biggest frown she had ever seen graced his face. She remarked that he was still beautiful. Then, she did the only thing she thought to do: she fled in a big poof of smoke.

She knew he would give chase.

She could feel him behind her and again she thanked the heavens that she had had the mind to create that new technique. She used a earth jutsu and used the ensuing chakra spike to disappear under the surface and use her new technique. Her heartbeat was erratic and there were beads of fearful sweat rolling down her temples.

**"Phantom." **

She felt him, faint and fluid, stop and then continue and emerged seconds later. He had left a clone and she had no choice but to use a transportation jutsu again. She was near the Nakano river this time and she hid in the trees. She admitted that it was rather funny to feel him swing by around the village without even sensing her. It gave her a sense of power. However, if Uchiha Itachi had a capacity, it was the one to mindfuck anyone with his queer thought pattern. Half an hour down she knew that he had set traps all round the area she was in. As though he knew she'd go there. Which was logical she supposed. The Hokage tower and the hospital were off-limits and she'd only be a bother, the training grounds were too obvious and she wasn't the kind to go to the Hokage mountain. Moreover, she had always liked the Nakano river. She wove her way through a very nasty genjutsu and it seemed that he had laid a jutsu forbidding her from using a teleportation technique again. She avoided a complex web of chakra strings, invisible and untouchable. Then he caught her. She barely had the time to notice his presence, and suspected she had touched a chakra string, but he was there, pining her to a tree that was conveniently right in front of her. He pressed his body from behind against her and she could feel his muscles. Damn that man. Damn him to hell. Sakura shivered as he leaned in. He made her feel trapped. He had her arm in a deadlock and if she used chakra, he might break it. However, she liked her arm uninjured, _thankyouverymuch. _Well, now that she thought about it, she wasn't that trapped. She pushed chakra to her arms and set herself free, only to be pushed back into the tree, this time facing him when she felt a burn on her wrists. She flinched: It bloody hurt.

The asshole had put chakra restraining devices on her.

"The fuck?"

He made a low disapproving "tsk" sound in the back of his throat and she took in his face. He was tense, angry, with the same frown he had on before and he was very close, moulding into her, almost. Yet she was seeing something akin to amusement in his eyes that and something more primal. He looked like a predator on the hunt. She gulped. She was the prey and everything in the male standing before her screamed of alpha, and also, screamed at her to run and flee for dear life. His hair was sleep tousled, falling around his shoulders, and god... Oh god... He wasn't wearing a top... It was getting distracting, to see all the smooth expanse of his skin.

"What do you think you were doing this morning."

"Payback."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Payback. That vacuum cleaner is driving me up the wall."

He then distanced himself slightly, bewilderment clearly written on his face. It was the very first time she caught him off guard. Then, he laughed, clear and loud and it was her time to stare. She hadn't thought he'd be capable of the thing! Whoah, that had to count as some kind of accomplishment, right? She stared some more as his face lost the usual mask and his mouth shot up in a smiled while he had to clutch his belly. It was breathtaking, how handsome and unguarded he was at that moment. Then, he regained his composure and straightened up, the smile still marring his face. He pressed on her fully.

"I didn't know you had sensitive ears."

He had said it in the thoaty purr, more sinful than sin itself. He smirked upon seing the blush that was creeping to her cheeks. Well, if he wanted to play that kind of game, then she wouldn't lose!

"Among other things..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?"

Yup, killjoy! Was it considered giving up if he changed the tone of his voice? Her hand came up and caressed the side of his face, his strong jaw and she felt him sigh and close his eyes. He was so relaxed that it was getting rather confusing.

"What? Tell me... Itachi..."

The way she had let his name roll on her tongue caused his eyes to snap open, sharingan activated in surprise and desire. His eyes had turned a deep shade of maroon, almost midnight purple his lashes were lowered and she shivered. She had his whole, undivided attention and somehow, it felt intense, almost overwhelming. It took her breath away to see his eyes so intent on her, so ready to analyse her every word and reaction.

"How did you sneak up on me? Sakura."

Hearing him literally purr her name had here feeling so bare for an instant. The hand that had been drawing circles on his cheek stopped and he let a small noise of disapproval. She stared. It was his turn then, to get even closer, to almost crush her against that damn tree and to mould her body to his. He hovered above her again, his tall lean form overpowering hers easily now that she was cut off her chakra. She felt his hand run against her side and squeeze her hip almost painfully. He dropped his head in the crook of her neck and she gasped, inhaling sharply.

"How?"

The tone was predatory, but it had a darker meaning. It sounded like a warning. She decided to play it safe and not to anger him any further. better safe than sorry, especially when dealing with an Uchiha.

"It's a new technique."

She yelped when he bit into her shoulder, drawing blood and struggled firmly only to feel trapped and helpless. She was the mouse, he was the cat, and she had been stupid enough to get caught.

"Fine! It's a layer of chakra merged with my skin. It muffles noises, heartbeat, chakra presence, body heat, breathing... That's how I sneaked up on you..."

And then, he vanished. Utterly and simply vanished.

Across from Konoha, a blood-curling screech was heard. Even Sasuke Uchiha; emo boy extraordinaire, woke up with a start and shivered in fear.

Sakura Haruno was now at war, she decided, and there would be no prisoners nor mercy. That wasn't going to be pretty.

The following day, at night, she heard the damn vacuum cleaner. She had tried to show him she didn't appreciate his habit, he hadn't taken the not so subtle hint. It was time for some very nice pranking. She hadn't been teammate with Naruto without picking up a few things along the way. Moreover, she was a doctor and a chemist. He would see. The damn stubborn man. He would see.

She decided that she wouldn't do anything at that time, because he had to be on his guard after the stunt she had pulled the previous day. She waited for a whole week, bidding her time. Itachi Uchiha was insane, he had OCDs and he should go and get himself treated, she decided. There were limits to being tidy. She recited the sentence like a matra, at night while biting her pillow or screaming in frustration. When the infuriating man left on a mission, she broke in his apartment, noticing that he had improved his traps. It proved to be tricky, but she was determined. She made her way to his kitchen, pulled on plastic gloves and reached for a vial secured in her pocket. She uncapped it and dipped her forefinger in the transparent liquid. It was untraceable, odourless, and tasteless. It was perfect. She then touched the rim of teacups, the water tap, glasses... Then, she left, without a trace.

That very night, she waited, anticipation rising in her chest and a grin to her roseate lips. She had expanded her senses and felt him even as he neared the neighbourhood. She was shivering with delight, her grin expanding tenfold. Then she heard the sound of keys, a lock and the water running. She strained her ears, not wanting to miss a sound, a second of her neighbour future demise. She was rewarded with a clatter and a loud thump. She snickered and twiddled her fingers, rolling on her bed in unholy glee, a sadistic smile tainted with smugness on her face. The chemical would leave him paralyzed for two days. If nobody checked on him. She doubted anybody would, since she had been meticulous. He had three days off, Sasuke was on a mission with team seven, and Shisui had ANBU duties to attend to. It was the perfect opportunity and she had seized it like an evil mastermind. She was proud of herself. She spent two blissful days, sleeping soundly and lazing at home, while thinking that her neighbour was on the floor of his flat, cursing her into oblivion without being able to do anything.

He retaliated in kind, quite predictably. She had been upgrading her traps, even setting a whole net of chakra strings in her flat and _somehow, _he had managed to get in. When she entered her apartment, returning from a gruelling mission, she _knew _someone had broken in. Nothing had been moved, her traps were intact, and yet she knew. She had that _feeling_ that someone had been inside. She looked for any moved object, finding none. He had been meticulous, that had to be exected. She went her office and retrieved a UV light to analyse each and every of her belongings. She found something of her tea pot, which, after further analysis turned out to be a nasty substance that would have kept her awake, and very drunk for a whole week. He had really taken their war to the next level. Sighting contently she relaxed and undressed to take a shower. She had thwarted his attempt, she was the winner of this battle. She would bring him to his knees.

Once poured a generous dose of her favourite, raspberry scented shampoo and massaged it through her hair. It was her favourite thing about herself. It made her stand out from the others, and it was soft. Often other kunoichis would compliment her about it. It made her unique.

Imagine her surprise when, she stepped out of the shower and wiped with the back of her hand her mirror full of mist, only to discover that her hair, her _lovely, pink _hair, had been dyed _green_! Green! Bloody, fucking, green!

The shampoo went flying through her apartment and she hollered.

"I WILL KILL YOU."

On the other side of the wall, Itachi Uchiha, eyes half lidded and clouded with sadism smirked to the point where it could pass as a grin. He didn't expect the blasted woman to burst through his door, knocking it down. She was wearing only a fluffy short towel that barely hid anything of her anatomy. He found himself, without his own accord roving his eyes over her body and her smooth, _smooth_ legs. He frowned and scolded himself mentally.

"Why? WHY? HOW? HOW DID YOU DO THIS!"

"A mere shampoo. Sakura."

She was trembling with anger, fist balled up, knuckles white. Her hair was still wet, droplets of water running across her collarbones down to her breasts, hidden by the towel. She lunged at him, and distracted as he was by her, landed on top of him/ he felt the floor collide with his frame and winced. That was before his face went full contact with her chest. He stilled and she did the same and then shied away with a screech. She got to her feet in an instant, not before he got an eyeful of her delicious behind. Should he have been a lesser man, his pants would have felt a little tight and he would have gotten his way with her. Yet, he prided himself in being a gentleman and having the self control of a monk, and so, he merely got to his feet. She chose that moment, her face crimson and accusatory, to point a shaking finger, from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell, at him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

And then, in a flurry of feminine pink anger, she disappeared as fast as she'd come. He was left to stare at his now broken door. A smirk slowly made its way to his lips. He couldn't wait to see what she'd do next.

Sakura had thought this through. That plan was foul-proof. There was no way it could backfire and she'd be far, far away when Itachi Uchiha would realize he had been duped. The chemical she had stuffed in his shampoo bottle (pine scented shampoo for fragile, soft long hair, mind you) was a powerful chemical that would spread to everything he touched and would leave him blue as a Smurf for as long as it would get for him to scrub it off. Though she had to admit that she would have found very entertaining to have him bursting in her apartment, fuming, and blue... She got back home a day later and found out that he had been neglecting his duties because Tsunade-sama was grumbling under her breath about "stupid missing Uchiha heirs". So he had chosen to save face and he was hiding. She pictured him, wallowing in misery and self-pity and wishing he had never upset her. Her chest swelled with pride. It was a true victory.

She was however rather unprepared when she found him in her flat, sitting as if he belonged there in her kitchen, wearing only boxer briefs and still very blue. She couldn't help it. She doubled with laughter as he glared and glowered at her. On a normal situation, she would have been scared, but it was physically impossible for her to take him seriously. He stood up and stalked towards her. Unamused.

"Reverse it."

She gulped, sobered up. He was in no mood for a joke. Yet she stood her ground and straightened up.

"Accept defeat."

He frowned and his glared intensified tenfold, as if saying "I don't do defeat". Well. He'd have to learn because she wasn't backing down now. Not after what he had done. Her hair was still green and damn him if he thought she wouldn't hold a grudge. As if on clue, he began to speak.

"No."

The answer didn't face her and she shrugged. He would come begging because she had him exactly where she wanted him and that was no way he would win. _Checkmate._

"Then I wish you good luck."

He raised an eyebrow, as if asking why and demanding she explained. This time, because it was in her interest, she obliged.

"This is a powerful chemical so you'll either have to wash yourself very meticulously at least thrice a day for the following week, and explain to your fellow comrades and to Tsunade-sama your current condition. Or you'll have to go see a medic. Either way, they, including shisui will never let you live it down."

She saw him wince upon hearing that and he seemed to reconsider. He was prideful, like any Uchiha male. He would bow down. He would indeed. He had nothing to blackmail her with. No matter how hard he would try.

"I know about you and Sasuke."

"A mere infatuation when I was 12 years old... Come on, you can do better I'm sure."

"I am speaking about that night, four years ago..."

She snorted which was rather unlady-like. She had slept with Sasuke, after a very wild night when they had ended up in her flat, very intoxicated. It was in the top ten of her list of "super-awkward-and-embarrassing-moments", right under that time when Ino (The sly bitch) had gotten her drunk and she had found herself flirting with all the _Jounin and Daimyos_, at that diplomatic event. Though they had al said that her company had been "entertaining". Sometimes, she wanted to curl up in a ball, and die. Yet, the night with Sasuke was not blackmail material. Everybody already knew it, Ino had made sure of that. It had been really tense with the fangirls after that...

"A very sorry night. Yet no scoop here I'm afraid."

She folded her arms across her chest and took what she knew to be an offensive stance. He was fighting a losing battle. Then his mouth stretched in a knowing and threatening grin and he took a stp foward.

"I'll subject you to tsukiyomi."

"I'll tell your mother you used it over a petty squabble."

His eyes were wide the next instant and she saw something in his eyes that looked, for a brief instant, like _fear. Touché_. She had him cornered. It was a very well-kept secret among the Uchiha clan, but both mikoto's sons were complete mama's boys.

"I'll request to be your teacher and I'll make your life hell."

She waved a hand before him.

"Yeah.. You do that. You'll still be the laughing stock of the village. I can imagine that..."

She drew her arm in a semi-circle, eyes alight with mischief.

"The great Uchiha Itachi, legend, heir to the Uchiha clan, riduculized by a _pink-haired_ girl from a _civilian family_ and turned blue, forced to beg Tsunade-sama. My, there is nothing like the sound of juicy gossip!"

"Fine."

She smiled, uncovering rows of white teeth. Looking smugly predatory. He was fuming inside. He felt outwitted, which didn't happen on a daily basis. Yet he had to admit that she was interesting. She was on par with him. She was stubborn, firm, proud, driven and strong. She was feisty, and fiery. He detailed her frame once again. She looked deceptively frail and weak. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of green. She looked so... _alive. _ Suddenly he realized that he had never felt so full of energy than in these past weeks. Sure, it had been full of anger, and frustration, and mischief, but still... He wanted to tame her. To reduce her to that reddening pile of feminine goo he had seen once or twice and that was so very alluring. A twisted part of him wanted to lake her beg, to make her scream his name. There was a throbbing inside him, a beast that waited to be unleashed. He recognized it as what it was.

He desired her. It was a thirst to have all that she was, all of her personalities, all of them. To know all of her sides, to pry her apart and analyse everything that she was and made her so entrancing and... _ alive. _

"Fine what?"

She was going to make the humiliation complete and have him spell it out to her. He took two steps forward and hovered above her. She wouldn't be intimidated.

"Say it."

He grumbled something under his breath, brows all bunched up and the tip of his ears was slightly red. He avoided her gaze. He was staring at a very annoying tile on the floor. Her eyes went wide: she, Sakura Haruno, had made the great, ice bitch extraordinaire, Uchiha Itachi lose his iron-clad composure. Oh happy day. She had never felt so proud. It was fulfilling to know that the man that scared her ever since the day she had learned what was doing something stupid, that very man, was conceding defeat to her.

"I didn't hear..."

"I concede defeat..."

He had said that with a world-weary tone while rubbing the bridge of his nose. She kept silent for a moment, savouring and committing the moment to memory. She wished she could take a picture. She walked to her kitchen afterwards, motioning him to follow. She told him to lay on the kitchen table. He raised an eyebrow but did it nevertheless. She filled a basin with water and gathered chakra in her hands, he sat up straight and made to grab her hand.

"You want it gone, yes or no?"

Really, he was being a baby. She was a doctor was she not? She used the same technique she had used on Kankuro during that Sasori's attack in Suna. She made a ball of water with her chakra and ran it against his skin, gently gathering all that blue colour. She had to change the water several time but it was all easy work to her. When she was done he rose, and she realized he was sulking. In a very becoming and sexy kind of way, yes, because he was Itachi Uchiha, but still... He was sulking like a petulant child. She laughed and he was over her in an instant, backing her against her kitchen wall. His hands had seized her wrists and he had a knee between her legs. He had dropped against her neck. He bit the flesh before licking the wound slowly, lazily. His mouth travelled upwards and he nipped at her earlobe. She shivered and he trailed wet kisses from her ear to her pulse point that to her shoulder before kissing the side of her jaw. He released her hands and she pushed weakly against his chest. She wanted this as much as he wanted it: he could tell. He saw the arousal in her eyes. His breath against her skin sent shivers up her spine and she felt as though someone was pushing her with a finger against her lower back. She knew the sensation. She had experienced it before. It was desire, raw and untamed. She moaned when he tore her bra right off of her.

"Itachi, _oh god... Stop..."_

She sounded half-convinced. He knew she was telling him this to save face. There was denial in her, still, while her body craved his. He slipped a hand between them, pulling down her shorts and underwear roughly. He barely took the time to register the fact that she wore black lace. He caressed her and she moaned for him. The sounds she made drove him crazy. He was already so angry. She was wet. He entered her in one go and her face twisted between pain and pleasure. Then he began to move and he could hear erotic breaths.

"I am going to take you so _fucking hard_... You'll beg me to stop."

She bit her lips and he kissed her, strong and unrelenting. It was a bruising kiss that left her lips swollen and yet asking for more. He was so intense, and she had been wanting this for a while. Everything was bubbling within her, surging forward in waves of white hot pleasure. She heard herself murmuring, moaning his name a few times. It had never been this mind-numbing and intense before. She could only dig her nails in his shoulders and hold on to dear life. Suddenly, she arched against him, throwing her head backward in a soundless scream. She had never been the screamer type anyway. He didn't stop though, carrying on and caressing her with his fingers until she felt a second high crashing over her. She experienced tunnel vision as there was nothing beside him, on that final moment. There was only him and his stare, sharingan activated in anger and desire as he tormented her, again and again. There was only him and long lashes, body slick with perspiration, gliding against her, rippling muscles, long hair splayed out wildly across his shoulders, long hair between her fingers, a bruising grip on her hips, breaths, the scent of rainwater, his hands, and everything and _him... _

He was overwhelming.

When she woke up, the very next morning, there was a very naked man in all his naked glory beside her, and she felt rather sore. Then she realised upon rising from the bed, waddling like a duck and having _him _watching her with amusement clearly written all over his face that there was a lesson to be learn.

One clearly didn't mess with Itachi Uchiha if he/she wasn't ready to face the consequences. because at that momet when said male pulled her towards the bed again and she ended up on top of him, with something hard against her tight, and throbbing, mind you, she knew that there would be hell to pay.

_Well, I do hope that you like it. First Itachi/sakura oneshot. (not the last though)._

_Inspired by my own crazy neighbours._

_CrowKiller._


End file.
